User blog:EternalBlaze/New FanFic?
Hey all. I started another story in Microsoft Word, based on World War III, which MW3 will revolve around. I don't know if I should put it on the wiki as well. I'll post what I have for now and see what you all think :) By the way, if I do put it on the wiki, I'll need a name for it... Here it is :) Ninawa, Iraq, 2019 “Convoy’s gone. Let’s move.” Captain Portman said, getting up from lying down in the grass next to a creek. We had all followed his lead and proceeded down the small river, approaching a small house containing two tangos watching a small television about the Iraqi president’s assassination. It was loud compared to the quiet and tranquil environment outside. “Rover, check out the house. Eliminate all hostiles.” Portman had said, crouching down with the rest of the squad. Rover had nodded and started walking silently towards the small house, clutching his suppressed M4A1 SOPMOD harder and taking deep breaths. He poked inside the house, not alerting the two enemies of what was going on. Within two quick seconds, both enemies were silenced and Rover had backed away from the house, going back to his squad, who proceeded up a hill with a bridge at the top. Two trucks filled with enemies had crossed as soon as the five man squad had walked up the hill. “Get down!” Portman said, going prone almost instantly. The two trucks had stopped and four men had gotten out of each truck, speaking in Russian. Apparently, they had been alerted and tried to look for the squad. “On my mark; three, two, one... Mark.” Portman said. Following his lead, Rover and three other men quickly stood up, killing the eight Russian Ultranationalists. The two trucks were still on, however. “We should kill the trucks. Leaving them on would spark anxiety, which would lead to inspection, and then they would know that we’re here.” Portman said, taking the keys of each truck and discarding both. They continued down the hill and to a farmer’s house, where around ten ultranationalists were questioning a farmer. The five man squad had sneaked into the farmer’s barn without being noticed by their enemies. “Just wait until the farmer goes back inside the house. Then we’ll throw a flashbang and kill everyone else.” Portman whispered, still watching the conversation between the farmer and one of the soldiers.Once the farmer had proceeded back to the inside of the house, a few soldiers had come into a circle, discussing something; most likely something about the farmer. Rover’s squadmate, Nova, was from Russian background and translated the conversation in his head, walking slowly to Portman. “They’re discussing what to do with the farmer. I think they’re going to kill him. Should we attack now?” He asked. Portman nodded, and turned to Ox, who detached a flashbang from his vest, pulled the pin, and threw it out of the window. All members of the five man squad watched the ten ultranationalists get blinded by the flash, and ran out of the barn, taking the nearest cover they could. Rover fired at an enemy tango next to a truck, dropping him instantly. He then focused on the ultranationalist sergeant, who was at the door, about to open the farmer’s door. Killing him was like killing any other man, since they would drop dead after a few shots anyways. “Tango down!” Portman yelled after they had killed all of the tangos. The famer had run out of his house, frightened by the gunfire and confused by the flashbang. Nova had talked to the elderly man in Russian, explaining the situation, and the farmer eventually went back into the house, muttering something else. “Let’s move.” Portman said. __________ Baghdad, Iraq, 2019 “I’ll need some cover over here! Turner, come give me some cover fire!” Captain Lee had yelled to one of his soldiers, known as Sergeant Steve Turner. Nodding, Turner had run to the nearest cover behind Lee and fired his M249 SAW in the general direction of the tangos, probably killing one or two. Category:Blog posts